Yumeka Wurtz
Yumeka Wurtz (ゆめかワルス) is one of the main heroes of Nordic Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Denmark (ミュウデンマーク). She is infused with the DNA of a Tympa monster from My Singing Monsters. She loves her abilities. History Yumeka was born and raised in Denmark by her parents, who are also named after Youtubers. She visited all of the 5 Nordic Mew Mew Members, including herself. She suggests that the five mews will call themselves Nordic Mew Mew. Personality One might reasonably conclude that rat-tat-tapping upon her own eardrums all day would give Yumeka a headache. On the contrary, this Nordic Mew delights in banging the drum - particularly for a good cause! While she doesn’t have much in terms of material wealth, she selflessly devotes her time and energy to helping other Mews however she can, making Yumeka a very good friend, indeed. Appearance Yumeka Yumeka has blue eyes and short blonde hair. She is shorter than the girls. She usually wears a blue dress and red shoes. Her school uniform is a red dress with matching shoes and white socks. Her café uniform consists of a red dress with matching boots and white knee length socks. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Denmark As Mew Denmark, her hair and eyes change colour, while her hair grows longer and becomes tied to a ponytail. She wears a metallic orange dress, with rocky gloves with a magma-like pattern, similar to the ones seen on Mirai Sakurada in her kamikaze gear. She is also shorter than the other Nordic Mews (might change soon). Her eardrums glow bright orange and seem to have a red spiral. The earrings she gains consists of five scarlet spikes, acting as a makeshift Mohawk. Her mask appears a dark, metallic scarlet, with three lines at the bottom, possibly resembling the top teeth of a skull. Her boots are gray and have orange cracks in them, similar to the ones on her gloves. Mew Denmark’s feet have two ‘toes’ the colour of her mask. When she is idle, she leans back, then leans forward, lifting the other foot. Her arms remain pointing upwards. Relationships * Her Family-the Family consists of her, Bill, Lauren and Kami. * Momota Ringo-Ringo is a great friend. Yumeka and Ringo have fun with slumber parties. * Hoshimiya Aorta-Aorta is also Yumeka’s great friend. Yumeka is very fun when Aorta is around. * Yuna Hayakawa-Yuna keeps Yumeka aware whenever there is something that can happen. * Hoshikawa Ichigo-her BFF. Abilities Transformation Yumeka’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and raising it to her head where her Mew Mark is. The DNA commences the morphing sequence and Yumeka is flung into a burst of light. The endings of her hair styled into a ponytail while streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing fur in the shape of short gloves to appear. More streams of energy wrap around her body and manifest her Mew uniform. She then does a flip and her mask appears. The sequence concludes with Mew Denmark doing constant spinning in a very high speed and then striking a pose. Weapon and Attack In the original Japanese anime, Mew Denmark’s weapon is the Denmark Fists and her attack is Ribbon Denmark Shoot. The attack involves Mew Denmark performing clockwise spins, twirls and spins before summoning a pair of red and white claws. She poses with them, performing a melody in the air. Her Mew Mark glows and she brings the claws down, unleashing a blast of red light which encases the enemy in a force field similarly shaped like a star. In the 4Kids dub, her weapon is the Denmark Punchers and her attack is renamed to Denmark Slam. Trivia * Yumeka shares her Japanese voice actor, Rie Kugimiya with Nori Hoshimiya from Aikatsu! Friends. * Yumeka shares her English voice actress, Laura Bailey with Mouse from Animal Mechanicals. * Yumeka shares her surname with Bill Wurtz from YouTube. Gallery BC6C725F-BF98-4501-9BAB-8DC854C849B5.jpeg|Yumeka A0D37208-2CCD-4ABF-96C2-8C9DE837B566.jpeg|Her member Cherry's Brother Marcus.png|Her fav! (By Princess Mew Videos Category:Females Category:Red Mews Category:White Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with My Singing Monsters Genes Category:Weapon Users: Gauntlets Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Heroes Category:Members of Nordic Mew Mew Category:Nordic Mew Mew Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Fairyballetprinc